


Красный и Черный

by Red_Sally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Кит и содержимое его головы в конце второго сезона.





	Красный и Черный

– Не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
Взгляд Черного пуст, но Киту все равно чудится упрек в желтых лишенных зрачков глазах. Чудится разочарование.  
И ярость.  
Кит не признается в этом ни Алуре, ни остальным. Черный пугает его. В пустом кресле паладина сквозь темные иллюминаторы мерещится сгорбленная фигура, обвисшая на ремнях. Чтобы сесть в это кресло и взяться за рычаги управления, нужно столкнуть ее. Растоптать, развеять бесплотный призрак со слишком знакомыми чертами и занять его место. Представляя это, Кит против воли задерживает дыхание. Кажется, что пепел, которым рассыпается в воображении серое тело Широ, забивает ноздри.  
В кабине пилота не было ни пепла, ни праха. Ничего не осталось, ничего не указывало на то, куда пропал черный паладин. Это должно обнадеживать – но обитатели замка не торопятся делиться друг с другом соображениями о том, где искать пропажу. Куда его могло унести из кабины в одном легком доспехе, безоружного, обессиленного схваткой. Первые минуты прошли как в тумане – когда нужно было, когда _можно_ было искать его, звать, прислушиваться к любым самым слабым сигналам извне, они удирали, прыжок за прыжком, переводили дыхание, даже не догадываясь, что в кабине Черного льва никого нет. В первые часы – пытались осознать исчезновение. Никто не произнес этого вслух: они бросили его. Они оставили его там, рядом с кораблем, среди обломков боевой машины Заркона, ищи не ищи – найти будет уже невозможно. В первые дни пришло тупое понимание: нет, он не остался там, среди разъяренных врагов, из ничем не пробитой кабины некуда было вылететь. А значит, Широ никуда не улетал.  
Его просто не стало.

Совсем недавно – будто вечность назад – Широ попросил Кита: “Займи мое место, если со мной что-то случится”. Широ, который всегда в порядке, всерьез думал об этом. Как будто знал. Или догадывался. Или боялся, что это скоро произойдет. И надеялся, что Кит не подведет его.  
Вот только Широ не знал тогда, что в жилах Кита течет кровь Галры. Стал бы он настаивать, заставил бы Кита дать нелепое обещание, или подумал бы дважды?  
Впрочем, стал бы, конечно. Повторил бы в сотый раз – все мы сами знаем, кто мы. Это знание больше и глубже, чем кровь и плоть, и суть только в том, что нами движет и к каким поступкам приводит.  
Кит старается думать об этом, глядя в равнодушные глаза Черного, прежде чем подняться с пола и покинуть ангар.  
Он старается воспроизвести в памяти тихий низкий голос Широ, всегда вселявший уверенность и спокойствие. Твердивший ему: “Ты способен на все, если возьмешь себя в руки. Ты это знаешь”.  
Кит знает, что он галриец. Знает, что мать бросила его, оставив на память ритуальный нож – возможно, и в самом деле краденый. Знает, и ему хочется орать.  
За общим столом Алура смотрит на него смущенно и виновато и поскорее отводит взгляд. Когда она предлагает подумать о замене для Черного льва, он вскакивает, едва не перевернув нетронутую тарелку, и почти бегом покидает столовую.  
Он пробует стереть, смыть с себя эту дрянь; он мог бы снова стать собой, если бы ее не было. Если бы он _перестал знать, кто он_. Вода в душе недостаточно горячая, щетки недостаточно жесткие, собственные ногти недостаточно острые; кожа горит, краснея и покрываясь ссадинами, но остается целой, как и то, что под ней. Не добраться, не соскрести с костей.  
Не подойти к Черному, не чувствуя себя беспощадно замаранным.

Во сне Красный ластится к Киту, как кошка.  
– Не ревнуй, – просит его Кит, поглаживая металлическую переносицу. – Не к чему ревновать.

Во сне Черный рычит на него и лязгает зубами у самого лица. В полированном металле отражаются лиловая кожа и круглые горящие глаза, Кит орет и просыпается.  
– Прости меня, – шепчет он, и собственный голос в полной темноте спальни кажется ему слишком громким. – Прости меня, Широ.

У них нет больше защитника.


End file.
